


Overworked

by ReinventedLove



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders | Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, Gay, He's tired and emotions happen, Human AU, I'll write an actual fic in this au eventually, It may be confusing, It probably sucks, Logan overworks himself, Logans parents were cold and not that good, Other, Patton has two moms and they love him, Patton is worried, SO GAY, Sanders Sides - Freeform, So pretty much, Sorry guys, Stays up all night marking, Their kid is Elliot from Cartoon Therapy, This isn't finished, it's a Teacher AU, they have a kid too, they're married, this is my first fic here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 03:40:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15161777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReinventedLove/pseuds/ReinventedLove
Summary: The one where Logan stays up all night grading his students' papers. When he's over tired, he gets... emotional.ORPatton just wants his husband to take care of himself.





	Overworked

**Author's Note:**

> If you didn't look at the tags:  
> This is a teacher au that I'm planning to write in! The tags explain some things.

Logan Sanders hadn't slept in at least a week. 

He was over tired, had been working himself too hard; all in all, he just was not in a good place. He glanced down at the worksheets of his students in front of him and sighed shakily. This had to have been the hundredth paper he'd marked in the last few hours, and although his progress was... admittedly satisfying, there was something painful in knowing he was merely half way done.

With the flick of a wrist motion he decorated the pages with checkmarks and, proud to admit, very few x-marks beside students' answers. It was 4 A.M, now, and the professor still had not gotten ANY sleep.

Everything from that point on felt like a blur, until he heard the faint beeping of his husband's alarm clock in the room parallel to his office. He made a quiet sound of defeat as he listened to the ruffling of bedsheets, soft footsteps without a doubt coming towards his office. He could pretend to have fallen asleep on the desk to avoid his husbands worry, yet-

"Logan?" In a soft, sleep-ridden, morning voice from the doorway. Sleep-ridden being something Sanders could only /wish/ his own voice would be. 

"Good morning, Patton..." came his own, a faint whisper in the dead silence of the office. The man would never understand how, but his husband seemed to click on to what had been going on, for he sighed softly, and walked towards Logan. Gently draping himself and his blankets around the hard-working man's shoulders, a small frown of worry etched onto his lips. 

"You've been up all night marking..?" He said, his voice slightly less tired than before. Logan didn't exactly desire to answer with honesty, but he found himself doing so anyways. "Y... yes," he mumbled, glancing back to his desk. A few more papers lay unmarked, all the others finished. "Just a few more, and-"

"No," he was cut off by the man draped over his shoulders like a robe. "Nap. You can mark them after." He said, using that well-known dad voice Logan had come to love.

Now, Logan didn't exactly want to delve into all of the reasons he desperately wanted to get these finished. He did not want to talk about his parents or his own personal rules; mostly because they included talking about... himself. Instead, he felt a tingling sensation in his throat. The feeling right before you-

"... are you crying?" Was the next thing he heard. The dad voice his partner had been using had faded into something of worry, of concern- but of course he wasn't crying. Of all things, Logan Sanders did not cry, and reaching up to his face to absentmindedly brush away the tears he-

Tears. 

He was crying. 

Weak. Pathetic. All of these words rushed back to him, and he closed his eyes tight to seal the waterworks in. He would not let himself be vulnerable, he would not let himself show emotion... or so he thought, because here he was, slowly unraveling. Becoming a mess in front of the person he loved most, how wonderful.

"Hey, hey, Logan... please don't cry, shh..." Patton's reassuring tone broke through his intrusive thoughts once more, and quite frankly, Logan didn't know what to think. Too much was going on, and he may be tired, but... this was bizarre for him. Everything felt... far away, he just wanted to rest, but everything he stood for felt so against it. He didn't want to think or feel this way anymore, and even whilst his conscience was unwilling, he spun his chair around to fall forwards into his husband's loving arms. Sometimes, he just needed something stable. 

Even if it wasn't right to everyone who taught him otherwise.

**Author's Note:**

> FIRST FIC ON HERE!! This is NOT finished but i hope you enjoy so far! Comments would be appreciated :']


End file.
